The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program and an information processing system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program and an information processing system which are capable of enhancing convenience.
From the past, for example, there have been some information processors that provide some information such as a landmark name and landmark location which is associated with a given area, at a given timing, depending on a user's behavior pattern such as the user's staying state and moving state based on historical data of location information of the user. There have been some information processors that register beforehand information of a shop or a place where the user would like to go, or information of the user's favorite shop or place where the user have been to in the past; and remind the user by suggesting that information in response to the location information of the user.
For example, the present applicant has disclosed an information processing apparatus that gives a user a notification of bookmark information in tune with the user's preference, in response to the user's current location and time (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-23793).